User talk:Fizzyflapjack
Archives 1 __TOC__ NRW I believe the Nearly Real World is open admission. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Tips on how to make people not pissed at your country Hi. A lot of people (such as me) are getting pissed with your country because it keeps making a decision, and then realizes it was not a good idea. Then here's what pisses me off: the UFSA then retracts EVERYthing related to bad decision, severs diplomatic ties, makes new policies, leaves international organizations. . . We aren't that pissed with the bad decision, unless it was REALLY bad like the Libya thing. We are pissed with the isolation-type stuff (or adopting new military policies) afterward. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry about my horrible judgement these past few days. I have a head cold, and am not in the best of moods, but I'm also terrible at making big decisions in the first place. I began with the UFSA thinking it would be a peaceful lala land, but as I advanced, I kept increasing the conservative side of it. I am a very Liberal person, and thought that nobody wuld care, but then I got the great idea to boost relations by building the SatDefender... I am so sorry for the mess I have created, and now I am extremely sure that just about every player-nation is starting to loathe the UFSA and/or me. I have now decided to fully stick with my non-agression policies, and keep it that way untill further notice (ie I get attacked). Please find it in your heart to forgive me Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There is one thing we can do which has been done before. We can revert history as if it never happened instead of playing it off in RP. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What has been done has been done, and that will remain the painting the master created. (IE no thank you) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cascadia has a non-aggression policy too (ie only attack people who are attacking allies). I'm very liberal too also. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Metrics Hi. Currently, the UFSA is a fully metric-using country, so why are so many of its items being even on things like feet oor inches? (instead of meters or centimeters) You should switch some heights and stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Because I lack the proper education (and besides that general laziness) to know metrics. I will change things. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) lol Where do you get your policy ideas from? Woogers - talk ( ) 11:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My head. :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) That's a scary thought. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Patagonia Cession Just to let you know, with the current plan, the possibility of cession of my selected Patagonian puppet state will hinge on the fact of whether Keiko Fujimori becomes president of Peru and decides to pardon her father. If she wins, I will see if she pardons her father. She says she isn't going to, but many of her supporters want her to do so, so we'll see. If Ollanta Humala wins the election IRL, Fujimori will still win in FW due to "election support" by Yarphei with permission of United Planets. Basically, only if she pardons her father will it prevent the cession from happening within the next year, so if you're going to make preparations, do so now. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Would you like a peaceful protest, or something... My style >:) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 19:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) About your articles I suggest you to improve your writing in your articles, like checking for typos and developing a more formal and objective style. Plus, there are some things in your UFSA articles that bother me, such as the wars occured at your country. Bombing a city to get rid of drug traffickers or Relocating the population of a large and complex city as Rio de Janeiro to attack gangs seems to be just insane! Come on. Yes, this is Future World, we allow certain, very unlikely and/or surreal things, as the formation of our countries, but there limits. I could say also that your articles depict your countries as "utopic" and/or way overtly superior than the rest of the world in many ways. I'm not nagging, just giving you a few suggestions to improve your projects. Anything you need, just leave a message at my talk page. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 03:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I would have to agree. Btw did you mean "favela" when you wrote "flavela"? A favela is a word for shantytown in Brazil. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry, and I mean that. There is one word to describe me; attention whore. Yes I am being completely serious. I am obsessed with have the biggest, and most advanced things. I usually skip over things that I don't want to do, thus creating very bleak information over the subject. I missed spelled the word Favela, and put Flavela. I have been trying to improve over things such as quality, and I am trying to improve on writing stubs. Sorry if I bother you, but what can I say? I am lazy, arrogant, and an attention whore. I will try to improve on a lot of things. Thank you for noticing. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Two words. :D Woogers - talk ( ) 07:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You might want to add a Occitania section in the Foreign Relations Of Wringo page. HORTON11 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature I has new signature! `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This better `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) MY EYES. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Add a link to your userpage, please. Or reverse the entire change, it is super ugly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dis better (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) JSO 1 It is too late now to stop JSO 1 from taking place. And your attempts to intercept our ships are an act of agression. We could easily do the same, or worse. But that is not how we act. Our ships are under orders to head to Antarctic coasts (but not land) and will continue on course. They will however not use any forceful methods to achieve this. IF you like, we can set the exercise four hours in advance, which is when a conventionally powered WARSAT will be over said area. This would not be as damaging to the environment. HORTON11 02:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oi, you. We need a plan to prevent this killtrocity from occurring. We need somewhere to discuss what to do. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) get on teh forums!!!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We have forums? ---Sunkist- 02:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Only for people who have been here for a while. No one uses them anymore. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Am I not allowed to join? ---Sunkist- 03:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can, but you'd be all alone. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright. -Sunkist- 03:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Self-Defense Forces What ever happened to the SELF DEFENSE part? Honestly, you're making me look bad. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) lulz in my military policies nothing applies to either peacekeeping or police actions. I made that a loophole of course. In a declared war in which any South American things are endangered, they can be used for a real war, and if you haven't noticed, I have done a lot of things in the name of Peacekeeping. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but you're a member of the United Nations, and really, only the UN Security Council can approve peacekeeping missions. See here: wikiped Woogers - talk ( ) 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You condemend Europa for a military test, yet you allow actual killing of people and have violated their territory. This is outrageus. HORTON11 01:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Then that makes it a police action on the UFSA's behalf. And anyways, I am doing here what I did in Bolivia, Colombia, and a lot of the Amazon. Staying for a while to wipeout the crime then going home. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You sure? Are you sure this isn't you as well? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Brand New Day exactly which of my worlds are we talking about?--DEATH! 05:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) World seems to be an understatement: Realm. No, not put Victorium in your realm (aiming at Essentia), but maybe one of my Magyca's (Wizards) opens a portal to your realm. Then we can look on from there. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) well, sure, im still building the history of essentia up, but u can do u portal thing (there are actualy several reallms inside essentia so i dont know how to define it, so if u find a description that fits the concept u can pretty much use it too)--DEATH! 07:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatum i think you misunderstand who you're paying. You're paying SCOSK citizens, not Nigerian citizens. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 15:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I still refuse to pay. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well you need to pay all the people you have affected. I will not go to war with you, but I'm sure someone would. HORTON11 16:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Arredondo In the end, since he is of your creation, I have to get your permission to hire hackermanguy (I think). So here I am, asking. Know that I'm not interested and could care less about any of your state secrets, but am solely interested in his computer skills. War is not the goal of East Asia. Technological advance is paramount. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You can have him, just good luck trying to keep South America calm. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'll just play the "Relax, we got this" card. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU still lies to this, he is dangerous and don't be surprised if he turns on you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You know the NGE will try to kill him if he is in another's hands, not directly but with secret agents and mercenaries. At worst they will use plain clothes fallschirmjager. (please note they aren't just from the NGE, half the time the agents are hired from the countries population). 17:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can try, but sadly you will fail every time. Because it can be seen as an attack on my country, which I will not allow. It's nice to try, though. It makes good news. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Technically it will always be up to Minecraftian if we kill him but I knew about this and thats why I wrote try, also im geussing the guy in Ghana will be Arredondo 17:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No one that I know of is in Ghana, besides, maybe embassy staff. What are you talking about? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry Mombasa airport 17:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No one should be at Mombasa airport either, except some tourists enjoying Kenya, maybe. I've always wanted to see lions and other savanna animals. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, im gunna try (and fail) to kill him at Mombasa airport. BTW it doesn't matter too much if it is him or not there but the guys are going to try and kill whoever it is. 17:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any forces at Mombasa's Airport. Nor have I ever. An unprovoked attack on a bunch of civilians at the behest of a news report is seriously a work of terrible military intelligence. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) roger but what happens to the guy that was arrested there about half an hour before after your guys forced the plane he was on to land there? 18:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing. No one was arrested there. Nor was a plane forced to land there. You might want to re-read that news blurb. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "A commercial airliner entered restricted airspace above FAF Mombasa at about 2010 local time. The airliner, identified as part of the defunct Ghana Airlines, had 75 passengers on board. The plane was escorted to the runways at Mombasa, and was searched. One person was detained." that sounds to me like a plane was escorted by your guys to Mombasa Airport (or runways) and a guy was arrested. 18:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) FAF Mombasa is not Mombasa Airport. That's your key distinction. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I see so where is FAF Mombasa? 18:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Take a guess. Guess wrong, kill more innocents. Doesn't matter, anyway. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) We'll leave it as it is, so to show a failure in criminal intelligence but also a show of their brutality. 18:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Civility Hey, we don't treat our fellow contributors like that, even for vandals. We're trying to make a good name for our site, and cussing and spamming peoples' pages, quite frankly, makes you look just as bad as they are. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 16:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Petición Sure, I'll make your emblem as soon as I have time. Please, next time leave your requests in the Map and Emblem Request section, at the forums. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Terribly sorry about that, I forogt that page existed. I hope that dosn't insult you. And again thank you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Excuse me I was trying to make Template:Excerpt but it ends up a disaster can u help me please ? --Darth_zZeO 01:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) User:Woogers made all the templates. I dun know what to do sorry. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, okay --Darth_zZeO 05:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, and cool world ya got there. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks again. --Darth_zZeO 06:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oil City I like the idea of Oil City. It's almost something I would have come up with. Mind if I borrow some things from the Chief Executive article? Woogers - talk ( ) 07:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's based off your government silly! I just though what you had was cool, so I added some of my favorite things (Fallout and Houston mainly) and made it into a conworld. And I want you to take a wild guess at who the CEO's picture is. YES YOU CAN BORROW THINGS FROM IT!!!!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I hadn't thought to use an infobox on it, maybe because I didn't think it through all the way. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) OMFG IS THAT CAROLINE Woogers - talk ( ) 08:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) NO ITS NOT BUT ITS EXCEEDINGLY FAMILIAR Woogers - talk ( ) 08:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ITS MY M_____. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) orly isn't that sweet. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Jack Miles is the name of the chairperson, Miles is her maiden name. Jack is my name. GUESS WHO THE CHAIRPERSON WILL BE......... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rupert Murdoch? Woogers - talk ( ) 08:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC)